Captain America VS The Winter Soldier: The Fight For Tony Stark
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Steve feels guilty for the way things went during the so called Civil War between the Avengers. He returns to the tower a year later with Bucky hoping he can mend things with Tony and get their relationship back on track. A couple months later, Tony throws a party and some things come to light and it friendships will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this idea was originally a request someone asked me to write on tumblr and so I thought I'd share it with you all here :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own these amazing character's. It'd be nice if I did but I don't lol.

Enjoy my lovelies~

 **Extra:** Takes place at the events of Civil War so minor spoiler's if you haven't seen it.

 **One:**

Ultimately it's Rhodey that let's them in. Steve and Bucky. Rhodey gives Bucky a nod in greeting that Bucky reciprocates, but Rhodey hardly spares a glance at Steve. He tries not to let it bother him. He doesn't really have that right. He fucked up and he knows it. He's surprised Rhodey's not making him crawl into the compound on his hands and knees.

Natasha's in the kitchen with Clint and they're drinking coffee and talking. Clint smiles a bit.

"Hey, Dad's home."

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname he's never going to lose. He vaguely wonders if Tony is still considered the Mom to his Dad and his chest tightens.

Natasha offered Steve a small smile and stood up to give him a hug. He hugged her back.

"He hasn't left the lab in weeks," she whispered.

"I'll talk to him," Steve nodded.

"Right. Come on Buck. I'll show you to your room," Clint said.

Bucky looked at Steve who nodded and the ex-assassin followed Clint out of the kitchen. Natasha excused herself.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here," Rhodey said. "I would've left you two out there but he insisted I let you in."

"So he knows we're here?" Steve asked.

"He knows," Rhodey answered. "Why do you think your friend has a room to go to? You crush him, and berate him and he still makes room for you, and that friend of yours."

"I screwed up, I know," Steve said.

Rhodey snorted. "You fucked up."

"Will he see me?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Stark has revoked all access to the labs," JARVIS answered. "Excluding Dr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes."

Steve nodded. "Right...I'll just go put my things in my room." His room he found, was right across from Bucky's three floors below the penthouse.

"I take it he did some reorganization?" Steve asked.

Natasha leaned in the doorway. "Bruce talked him out of putting your rooms in the basement."

Steve sighed. "Has all my access been revoked?"

"Just to the penthouse and his lab. Unless there is a dire emergency," she answered.

Steve sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. He felt the bed dip as Natasha sat next to him and her fingers in his hair.

"He just needs time," she told him.

"Pretty sure he's going to need a decade," Steve snorted. "I screwed up…no, I fucked up."

"Everything will work out," she promised.

He took a deep breath. "I need to finish unpacking."

She nodded. "Dinner's at 7."

"Thanks."

The door shut behind her and he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes and blinked back the tears before he got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure what was happening at that precise moment. His brain had finally ceased working due to the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. He can still feel the burn in the back of his throat from the vodka shots, glasses of whiskey, and tequila chasers. He can already feel the hangover he'll have in the morning but it's worth it, feeling the body against his own.

It's not Steve, no matter how much he wants it to be. He's still mad at the man, even if part of him has already wholeheartedly accepted his apology. Let him move back in. Him and that best friend/ex-assassin that could possibly go off at the drop of his hat and maybe murder Tony in his sleep no matter how much Steve ( _and everyone else_ ) is trying to tell him otherwise.

It's okay. He's got a gun he nicked from Natasha under his pillow. She probably knows but hasn't said anything. Not that she has the right. He made the thing for her.

He groaned as the hands belonging to the body against his, ( _Man. Definitely man he thinks._ ) start moving lower, and squeeze his ass through his jeans and he whimpers because Steve used to the same thing before lifting him by his thighs so Tony can wrap his legs around his waist.

And then the body's gone and the cold air makes him hiss through his teeth. He blinked, the liquor making his vision fuzzy and he recognizes Bucky. Well his arm anyway.

It's hard not to. It's gorgeous and Tony's upset that he wasn't the one to design it and in the back of his mind he's already started designs for a new arm. A better one. Maybe he can see if T'challa's got any vibranium lying around that he can use.

Bucky shoved the man (And Tony notices just how like Steve the guy looked. Slimmer and not as bulky and then he grimaces because he as a sinking suspicion he was making out with Johnny Storm) who says something that Tony can't quite make out over the loud music vibrating his brain and storms ( _Ha Storm)_ off.

"Seriously? You're that desperate you're willing to make out with Steve's idiotic doppelganger?" Bucky asked.

He pulled Tony to his feet and took him to the kitchen to lean against the bar. It's not as loud in here, and empty.

"M'not desperate," Tony slurred and took the glass of water offered to him. "Horny and drunk...not desperate."

"I didn't realize there was a difference," Bucky snorted.

Tony didn't say anything and just drank the water. He set down the glass and swayed on his feet as he started to walk out of the kitchen. He made it two steps before Bucky catches him and picks him up.

His body is warm and Tony stops himself from sinking into the feeling because it's not Steve. It's Steve's best friend and butt buddy and he's the reason he and Steve broke up and Tony should hate him but he can't bring himself to. Even if he did kill his parents.

He is aware of Bucky carrying him to the elevator, and skipping the one that takes them directly to Tony's floor. That would involve walking through the party and Tony can't handle that.

"You don't have to carry me…" Tony muttered.

"As amusing as it would be to watch you stumble drunkenly to your room, I'm not that heartless," Bucky told him.

Tony snorts. "Pretty sure between the two of us, you're the one with the heart." He tapped the arc reactor with his finger for effect.

Bucky cracked a smile and shook his head as he stepped off the elevator. Tony recognized it as Thor's floor. The Asgardian god was still partying when Tony snuck off with Johnny (he's going to regret that in the morning) but there was a light coming from his bedroom and Tony could've sworn Bruce had been wearing the exact same green shirt at the party, that was laying on one of the couches.

His shook his head and closed his eyes. His head unwillingly laid on Bucky's shoulder as the ex-assassin/soldier carried him to the main elevator that would take them to Tony's room.

"Really though? Storm? I thought you hated him," Bucky said.

"Richards I hate," Tony replied. "Johnny on the other hand. Man's ruined seven sets of sheets but the sex is worth it."

Tony yawned as Bucky stepped off the elevator into his penthouse and started walking to the bedroom.

"You smell good," Tony said. He nuzzled Bucky's neck.

"You're desperate," Bucky replied.

"Not desperate-"

"Horny and drunk," Bucky interrupted. "And I'm not going to take advantage of you in this state."

"And if I want you to take advantage of me in this state?" Tony asked. He looked at Bucky through his lashes. "I can't tell you how many fantasies I've had involving that metal arm of yours."

"I'd lend it to you, but I'm not sure you'd give it back," Bucky chuckled and set him on the bed.

Tony pouted and kept a tight grip on his shirt. "Is he happy?"

"Who?" Bucky asked. He tried to get Tony to let go and gave up, instead he pulled the shirt off and Tony continued to hold on.

"Steve...is...is he happy with you? Are you two happy?" Tony asked. "Together?"

"Together?" Bucky asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Why would you think Steve and I are together?"

"Please...he spends all his free time looking for you, and when he finds you, he just drops everything to get you, and prove your innocence. He was willing to..." Tony stopped talking and rolled over so his back was to Bucky. He was still holding Bucky's shirt.

"He was willing to what?" Bucky frowned.

"Nothing, forget it...just, I hope you two are happy together," Tony mumbled.

"Stark...Tony...Steve and I not in a relationship," Bucky told him. "We're just friends. I don't like him in that context and he most certainly doesn't like me that way."

Bucky waited for a reply and leaned over to find Tony had passed out, still clutching his shirt and sighed. He removed Tony's jacket and shoes before he tossed a blanket over him. He grabbed a discarded pillow-too tired to go all the way back to his room-and laid down on the couch in the living room.

"Good night Jarvis," he yawned.

"Good night Mr. Barnes," The AI replied.

Tony groaned and winced as he started coming to. His head was throbbing. His mouth was dry and tasted like stale beer. His stomach rolled as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

He didn't notice the shirt in his hand until he saw it in the mirror. He frowned. No one else had been in his bed and he would've known if he slept with someone. At least he hoped he would've remembered anyway.

The shirt he recognized was Bucky's. It was a bit small for Steve and Bruce didn't wear t-shirt's and well, Tony had bought Bucky the shirt at a Twisted Sister's concert a few months ago. He set the shirt down before washing his face and brushing his teeth and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Bucky standing at the stove, frying some bacon with a cup of coffee in the other hand. Steve was sitting at the counter with his own cup, frowning and saying something too low for Tony to hear.

"You lost this," Tony said. He dropped the shirt on the counter and went to get himself a cup of coffee. He missed the way Steve's jaw clenched when he saw the shirt, and the way the blond looked at Bucky with narrowed eyes.

Tony leaned against the counter and drank his coffee. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Cap?"

"You left the party, figured I'd check up on you," Steve answered.

"I'm not sure if I was hallucinating or not, but I vaguely recall Buckaroo carrying me all the way up here after one too many drinks," Tony replied. "Did we have sex? Because I honestly can't remember."

Bucky smirked and set down a plate of bacon and eggs. "Trust me, if we had sex you'd know it. Now sit down and eat. You need something to soak up all that booze."

Tony sat down at the counter and picked up a fork. He got two bites in before he grimaced. "Please tell me I did not make out with Johnny Storm."

Steve coughed and set down his coffee. "You made out with Johnny Storm?"

"Caught them dry humping like a couple of teenagers in the hallway," Bucky drawled. "Couple more seconds and Storm would've signed your clothes."

Tony wrinkled his nose and went back to eating his breakfast. "Ugh, stop me next time. I don't care if you have to restrain me."

"Right...well you've probably got work to do and we're late for a meeting with Fury so…" Steve trailed off as he stood up. "See you later."

Tony nodded a little.

"Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed," Bucky snorted once the elevator doors had closed.

"Since when are you and Tony so chummy?" Steve asked.

"Since he decided that you and I are dating because you ran off to look for me," Bucky answered. "And also basically started a war because of me...I understand you were trying to do the right thing, and I really appreciate that Steve. God knows I do, but that man is so broken up because of it that he made out with Johnny Storm. I mean, out of all the people at that party, he made out with Johnny Storm."

"What? Are you trying to say it'd be okay if he made out with you?" Steve asked.

"I don't take advantage of people when they're shit faced drunk," Bucky answered. "Were he sober, maybe."

"You would make out with him while I'm trying to mend fences with him?" Steve asked slowly.

"Hey, until you mend those fences, Tony's basically a free man," Bucky answered. "He may still love you but that doesn't mean he has to come back to you."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you interested in Tony?"

Bucky swung his gaze to Steve's face and shrugged. "So what if I am?"

"Bucky…"

"Steve…."

"You are my friend and you know I love you but back off," Steve told him. "I'm trying to fix things with Tony and you-"

"And me what?" Bucky interrupted. "You afraid he's gonna fall for me instead of going back to you?"

Steve didn't say anything and Bucky's smirk grew.

"Shut up Bucky," Steve said.

"I didn't say anything," Bucky replied, innocently. "Sides Stevie, you don't own Tony. He can see who ever he wants."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It means," Bucky drawled as the elevator doors slid open. "I'm interested in Tony."

He left Steve standing open mouthed in the elevator and whistled as he walked to meet Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this idea was originally a request someone asked me to write on tumblr and so I thought I'd share it with you all here :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own these amazing character's. It'd be nice if I did but I don't lol.

Enjoy my lovelies~

 **Extra:** Takes place at the events of Civil War so minor spoiler's if you haven't seen it.

 **Two:**

"Damn," Tony frowned as he hung up.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Pepper can't be my plus one for this charity event tonight and Rhodey's busy," Tony answered.

"I could be your plus one," Steve offered. "No one knows these things better than me."

"That might send people the wrong message," Tony replied. "I'll just ask Natasha."

"She's doing a mission for SHIELD with Clint," Steve told him. "And Bruce doesn't really like these things and remember the last time Thor went to a charity event?"

"I could ask Bucky or Sam," Tony replied.

"Bucky's still kinda wary of large crowds," Steve said. "And Sam's got a meeting at the VA hospital. It's just a charity event. We can go as friends."

Tony nodded still a bit reluctant. "I'll let Pepper tell the event planner. You're going to want to wear your military uniform. It's a charity event to raise money for the Veterans Hospital."

Tony dialed Pepper's number as he walked out of the kitchen and headed downstairs to the lab.

"I already told you I can't be your plus one and no amount of presents are going to make me change my mind Tony," Pepper answered.

"Don't worry. You don't have to. Steve offered," he told her.

"Steve? As in, your ex? The man who left you to go chase after his best friend turned assassin?" She asked.

"We're going as strictly friends," he promised. "Sides, what better publicity for the charity then Captain America showing up to show his support?"

"I don't think this is a smart idea Tony," Pepper replied. "Not with your history and especially not when you're still in love with him."

"I can swallow my feelings for one night," Tony said. "That's why there's an open bar."

"If I read about you getting smashed at this event, I will not do damage control for you," She told him.

"Love you too Pep. It'd be great if you could let the event planner know," he said.

He could picture her rolling her eyes at him. "I mean it Tony. Watch the booze."

"Steve'll probably count my drinks," he said.

"Well, that's one good reason to bring him along," She replied. "I'll let the planner know."

He hung up and drank his coffee. He could totally do this without letting his feelings get in the way of things.

Tony was wrong of course. He couldn't do it without letting his feelings get in the way. Watching Steve talk with the other socialites. The way he smiled and complimented them. He wasn't the man who committed treason, he was the man who caught a known assassin with ties to a known terrorist organization and rehabilitated him.

He caught Tony's eye and gave him a smile. Tony smiled back politely and raised his glass a little before turning back to the bar and ordering something stronger. He should've just said no and came alone.

Steve walked over when the band started to play music and offered his hand. "One dance?"

Tony nodded instead of saying no and Steve gave him another smile as he took his hand and led him out amongst the other's dancing. Steve kept up the gentleman act. One hand on his waist, the other hold his hand gently. A few inches between them.

"We went dancing on our first date you know," Steve said softly.

"You stepped on my toes the whole time," Tony reminded him.

"I was nervous," Steve blushed a bit. "I wanted it to go nice."

"What is your motive here Steve?" Tony asked.

"I don't have any motive Tony...you looked miserable being here with me, I just...I wanted to see you smile," Steve answered.

"God, you're such a selfless bastard," Tony laughed softly. "You uptight, self righteous, selfless bastard."

"Tony-"

"No, no, just shut up," Tony interrupted and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Please, just, shut up." He swallowed. "You do not get to play the selfless bastard right now."

Steve nodded.

Tony stepped away. "I've...had too much to drink, take me back to the tower."

Steve started to put his arm around him and Tony let him for the sake of appearances. Tony slid into the passenger seat of the Mustang when the valet pulled up and Steve got behind the wheel.

Tony kept his eyes closed the entire drive back and muttered a quiet good night before taking the elevator to the penthouse.

* * *

"What did you do?" Rhodey asked.

Steve looked up from the painting he was working on confused. "I didn't do anything…"

"Then why the hell is Tony talking about going back to Malibu?" Rhodey asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. "He was perfectly fine until he got back from that charity event last night. So. What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing...we talked, and we danced a little, he asked if I had any motive for volunteering to be his plus one and I told him I just wanted to see him smile," Steve answered.

"Why is Tony going back to Malibu?" Bucky frowned as he walked into the room.

"Ask the Captain," Rhodey bit out.

Bucky stepped out of the way as Rhodey left the room and looked at Steve. "I take it date night didn't go over well?"

"It's nothing," Steve turned back to his painting.

"Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the penthouse Mr. Barnes," Jarvis announced.

"Did he say why?" Bucky asked, looking at the ceiling.

"He wouldn't divulge that information," the AI answered.

Bucky nodded. "Well, best not keep the good man waiting." He turned and walked out of the room.

Steve wiped his hands off with a towel and got up to go into the kitchen. Sam was at the counter eating a sandwich.

"Why the long face?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Steve sighed. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Is it about Tony?" He asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"What would you do if your best friend was interested in the man you love?" Steve asked.

"Depends, does the guy you love, love you back?" He asked.

"I...I don't know anymore," Steve answered.

Sam nodded. "Maybe find that out first before you decide to go and punch Bucky in the jaw."

Steve chuckled. "I wouldn't punch Bucky in the jaw."

"Hey, men in love do crazy things," Sam shrugged.

* * *

Steve goes back to his painting and he's setting down the paintbrush, pleased with his work when Bucky walks back into the room. He opened his mouth to speak then paused.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"Tony asked me to go with him," Bucky answered. "He wants to keep working on my arm, and since he's going to Malibu he said I should just come with him."

Steve nodded. "Are you gonna go?"

"It's only logical," Bucky nodded.

It's only logical, Steve thinks. He's not sure if he's trying to reassure himself or not.

"What about missions?" Steve asked.

"I'm still gonna take missions with SHIELD, and Rhodey's still here…Tony wants a break and he asked me to go with him. What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

"Why didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Because right now he needs someone in his corner," Bucky answered. "I'm not going to just fuck him if that's what you're so concerned about."

"I don't care about that," Steve said. "You don't know Tony like I do Buck." "Guess I can use this as an opportunity to find out," Bucky shrugged and turned on his heel, effectively ending the conversation as he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So this idea was originally a request someone asked me to write on tumblr and so I thought I'd share it with you all here :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own these amazing character's. It'd be nice if I did but I don't lol.

Enjoy my lovelies~

 **Extra:** Takes place at the events of Civil War so minor spoiler's if you haven't seen it.

 **Three:**

Tony was bent over the table when Bucky walked into the lab. He had on a black tank top and a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips. Bucky leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for Tony to realize he was standing there.

"Please, don't stop dancing on my account," Bucky drawled when Tony had stopped moving to the music as he spotted Bucky.

Tony cleared his throat. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you dance your way through Twisted Sister," Bucky answered.

Tony blushed a bit and set down the wrench in his hand. "What can I help you with?"

"My arm keeps seizing up on me," Bucky answered. "Feel like tinkering around in there?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Tony replied. "Jarvis, lower the music a bit would ya?"

Tony motioned Bucky over and he sat down on the stool while Tony grabbed a few more tools. He worked silently, fiddling with certain things.

"The prototype for your new arm is almost done. Gonna need to call a surgeon up though so we can detach this one. I know a guy, but it's up to you," Tony told him.

Bucky nodded. "You wanna grab a bite to eat after this?"

"We could order some take out," Tony offered.

"I was thinking we go to an actual restaurant," Bucky replied. "You can even pick the place."

"Yeah? I'll just pick something expensive," Tony told him.

"And I'll pay," Bucky said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He set down his tools and wiped his hands off.

"I do have my own money you know," Bucky answered. "We had banks before the war."

"Okay okay," Tony smiled a bit. "I'll pick the place, you pay for the meal. I'll make us reservation for say seven thirty?"

"You need that much time to make yourself all pretty?" Bucky teased.

"When a handsome man wants to have dinner with me, I like to look my best," Tony winked.

Bucky chuckled and stood up. "Well then, I look forward to it."

* * *

Dinner was at a place called BOA Steakhouse in Santa Monica. It was sleek, sophisticated, expensive and Bucky actually liked it. He and Tony were sitting in a table close to a tank with various plants inside, a bottle of wine that he couldn't pronounce breathing between them and a plate of goat cheese baklava, and salmon crudo.

"Do you come here often?" Bucky asked.

"I like going out to places with other people," Tony answered. "I wanted to come here with Steve but we never got the chance. Never stayed in Malibu long enough."

"If you need someone to do things with, feel free to drag me along, I don't mind," Bucky smiled.

"Be careful what you offer, I might take you up on that," Tony replied. He glanced at him over the glass of his wine as he took another sip.

"Is that a promise?" Bucky asked. He raised an eyebrow and sucked some cheese off his finger.

"Have you decided on your entrees?" The waiter asked.

Bucky motioned for Tony to go first.

"I'll have the braised short ribs with the truffled cheese fries and creamed spinach with crispy shallots," Tony told him as he handed him the menu.

"I'll have the porthouse, roasted garlic mashed potatoes and the grilled jumbo asparagus," Bucky handed the waiter his menu.

The waiter nodded and left them to finish their appetizers. Tony poured them a little more wine and leaned back in his chair.

"I um...I never thanked you for that night," Tony said after a bit of silence.

"The party?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. "I was drunk and sleeping with Johnny would've been a stupid mistake…"

Bucky shrugged. "Hey, we all get a little frisky when we've had a couple drinks."

"It...wasn't about being frisky after a couple drinks," Tony replied. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laying this all on you." He drank some more of his wine.

Bucky reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Don't apologize Tony. You're allowed to vent. And I'll listen."

Tony looked at their hands and pulled his away after a few seconds. "Why'd you agree to come with me? It can't be just because I wanted to work on your arm."

"I figured you could use someone in your corner," Bucky answered. "When I first got here, even though I rightly deserved your hate, and your anger, instead of treating me like some...broken thing, while everyone walked on eggshells, you just treated me like a person."

"In my defense, I slept with a gun under my pillow, afraid you were going to murder me in my sleep," Tony admitted.

"If I was going to murder you, I wouldn't need to get close to you," Bucky said, picking up his wine glass.

Tony nodded a little. "Aren't you and Steve best friends though? I'm just...surprised you'd come here with me. I'm used to not having anyone in my corner, excluding Pepper and Rhodey and well...Pepper's not entirely in my corner since the break up."

"Exactly why you need one," Bucky pointed out. "Steve is undoubtedly my friend. But, I'm not the person he was best friends with before Hydra sunk their fangs into me. What he did to you, hell, that's fucked up Tony, and with the exception of Rhodey, and Bruce and Thor and maybe a few others, no one seems to understand that."

Tony swirled the wine in his glass a little. "I still love him you know...even after everything he did. I always wondered what would drive him to do something like that. Who or what would make Captain America turn against his country and lo and behold," Tony looked at Bucky. "He does it all for you."

Bucky swallowed and stayed quiet.

"And I keep going over it in my head. How he, lied to me, looked for you without telling me, I would've helped, I would've given him any resources he needed...he knew who killed my parents, no matter how much I ranted about my dad being a drunk who just drove off the road and killed my mother, he let me believe, and...no matter how much I should hate his fucking guts right now, I still love him, and no matter how many times I go over everything in my head. If I was in his position, if it was Rhodey in your place, and myself In Steve's. I would've done the exact same thing," he finished.

"Tony…" Bucky wasn't sure what to say as Tony finished off his wine.

"The irony of it is, I'd still be in prison and not considered a hero," Tony chuckled and stared at his empty glass.

"I…" Bucky closed his mouth.

The waiter returned with their entrees and he cut into his food instead of talking. He kept looking up at Tony, but the other man was focused on his dinner. His posture gradually relaxed and he finally leaned back in his chair and picked up his wine glass.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have asked you to come with me."

"I'm glad you did," Bucky replied. "Should we get desert?"

"I know a place," Tony answered. "If you don't mind going somewhere else for dessert?"

"Not at all," Bucky replied.

Bucky gave the waiter his credit card when he came with the check and they got boxes for the their leftovers. He led Tony out of the restaurant and accepted the keys from the valet driver.

"I've had too much to drink. You drive, I'll navigate," Tony told him as he got in the passenger seat.

Bucky nodded and followed Tony's directions to a small bakery.

"I'll be right back," Tony said as he got out of the car.

He left his phone in one of the cup holders while he went inside. Bucky glanced at it as it chimed and saw Steve's picture pop up on the screen. He checked to make sure Tony was still inside and picked up the phone. He saw the text from Steve and shook his head as he dropped it, gently, back into the cup holder.

"What's in the bag?" He asked as Tony got back in the car.

"Surprise," Tony answered.

"I can't even get a hint?" Bucky asked. He started driving back to the mansion and saw Tony pick up his phone out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope," Tony answered.

"...Did you just, turn your phone off?" Bucky asked.

Tony shrugged. "If it's important Jarvis can override it and let me know."

Bucky nodded.

Tony frowned as Bucky turned off the highway and started driving towards the beach.

"Relax Stark," Bucky smiled. "Never really been to the beach before."

"And you want to go down there now?" Tony asked.

"You afraid to get a little wet?" Bucky teased.

He parked the car, shrugged out of his blazer, and got out to roll up his pant legs. He left his shoes in the back seat. Tony chuckled and took off his own suit jacket and tie, laying them across the top of his jacket. He took off his shoes and socks and left them on the floor of the car and rolled up his own pant legs before picking up the box of desserts.

Bucky made sure the car was locked and started to lead the way down to the beach,

"You know, instead of picking our way over rocks, we could've just taken that nice clear path right over there," Tony pointed out.

Bucky rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help Tony down. "Live a little. Thought you were all about living on the dangerous side."

"I was...before you and Steve nearly kicked my ass," Tony answered.

Bucky winced. "So-"

"Don't apologize. I ripped your arm off remember?" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah," Bucky nodded and looked at the metal appendage. "Does that make us even?"

"I rip off your arm, you nearly kill me," Tony said. He was smiling though. "I'd say that makes us even."

Bucky smiled a bit as he helped Tony down, and dropped his hand only to drape his arm around his shoulders as they walked.

"You ever watch the sunset?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. "Steve liked to paint the sunset from different spots in the tower...I used to join him sometimes...And when Pepper locked me out of the lab for being down there too long, I would sit on the roof...And after the Loki fiasco and my brush with death I used to drag Bruce up there to watch with me. What about you?"

Bucky was quiet for awhile. "At some point, I think part of me realized what was happening, and used the sunsets as a constant. No matter how many times…." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "No matter how many times they would take me apart and put me back together...The sunset was always there. It never changed." He brushed some of Tony's hair back without thinking and gave him a wry smile. "It was the one constant in an otherwise shitty state of being."

"Fuck, I give up," Tony said. "You officially win the title of Most Fucked Up Life." He threw his hands up in defeat.

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed. "You are such a dick."

"You still like me," Tony winked.

Bucky nodded and smiled. "Yeah...yeah, I do."


End file.
